Photos and Kisses
by kittykat0301
Summary: Gabriella is looking at photos when she gets a surprise visitor, now I wonder who that might be? [ My first ever fanfic! ] [ Troyella ] [ one shot ]
1. Chapter 1

Author Note- Well you guys, I finally got up off my lazy ass and started to write something myself! Itsonly a one-shot, but I'm damn proud of it! Please review, it'll make my day! )

Rhianna xx

* * *

**Summary- ****Gabriella is looking at photos when she gets a surprise visitor, now I wonder who that might be?**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters mentioned or High School Musical '( But I do own the plot! )

* * *

"Oh, do I see a Troy daze?" My mom asked as I let myself into our house, lost in a daydream about the date I had just been on.

"Mmmmm, night Momma" I called as I passed her and my feet padded against the carpet as I began to climb the stairs to my room.

Passing along the hallway I glanced at all the photos on the wall; me and Mom on various holidays, me all dressed up for my first day at kindergarten. Mom with work friends, me with my friends. As I wandered into my room I studied the photos on my wall more closely. I'd been at east high for 3 months know and I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be. I made such special friends in Shar, Taylor, Ryan, Chad, Jase, Zeke and Kelsi. And special couldn't even begin to describe Troy. I smiled as I saw me and Shar in our twinkle town outfits both grinning at my mom's camera after our first night. I saw the boys playing basketball, Kelsi and Taylor giving me and Shar manicures and just us all hanging out. Then I got to my favorite; a group shot, blown up and printed in black and white. It had Zeke hand in hand with Shar, who had linked arms with Taylor. Chad had his arm round Taylor shoulders and the four stood behind my couch. Then on the couch, sitting in the middle was Ryan. To his left were Jase and Kelsi, who sat on Jason's knee, but horizontally, so her legs went along the couch and over Jase and Ryan's. And on the other side of Ryan was me and Troy, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. We were all just talking and laughing, as my mom 'got ready to take the photo' but when I finally asked her if we should pose she replied that she had already taken it. This sent Shar into hysterics about how she would look but the result was beautiful, really natural.

"I remember when your mom took that" A voice said from behind me.

I smiled, I knew that voice anywhere and over the last 3 months I had gotten to know that voice pretty well.

I heard him walk across my room and a moment later I felt Troy slip his arms around my waist from behind.

"Your mom always had loved taking pictures when we least expect them" he whispered into my ear, his breath warm against my neck.

"What are you doing here, Bolton?" I asked, mock-angry.

"Well, I wanted a goodnight kiss from a beautiful girl. Is that so bad?" Troy murmured, gently swaying from side to side.

"And what did you get about; ooh five minuets ago on my porch swing?"

"Well Montez, that was a warm up"

"TROY BOLTON! Warm up for what?" I yelled, flapping my arms trying to hit him, but it was hard as he was behind me.

"This" I heard him say simply. I felt him turn me around to face him then a second later I felt his lips soft against mine. He passionately kissed me and wrapped his hand back around my waist as I moved mine up to round his neck. I savored the feel of his mouth working against mine. We stood there making out until we heard a familiar click.

"MOM!" I yelled to my smug mother, who had her camera in her hand.

"What? When I let Troy in I knew there was going to be a cute moment!" my mom tried to explain.

"And you couldn't let Troy and me share that moment, privately?" I asked, rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Where's the fun in that?" My mom replied.

I just struck my tongue out at her and she laughed. I turned back round and saw troy shaking his head at me.

"Real mature Gabs!" he said as my mom carried on laughing at me.

"Hey she started it!" I whined, pouting.

"You two are a right package, you know that?" he asked, still mocking us.

"Yup!" My mom said giggling.

I turned round and hit Troy on the arm as I heard a click. Troy smiled at me and shook his head again.

"Is the camera part of the package?" he asked

We both heard another click

"You bet your ass it is!" I replied laughing.

"Then lets give the camera some action" he said raising his eyebrows at me.

"You challenging me, Bolton?"

"You better believe it Montez!" He replied as he grabbed me and started kissing me again. I smiled against his lips and felt his arms snake round my waist as he deepened the kiss. The door closed with a slam but we just carried on making out, neither of us realizing that my mom and the camera were gone, and neither of us wanting the moment to end.

* * *

Well, thatnks for taking the time to read it and I hope you liked it! If you did (or even if you didn't...) please review!

Thanks!

Rhi xx


	2. I'M BACKPOSSIBLE ZANESSA MOMENT

Hia everyone

Hia everyone!

I just want to thank you all for you patience first- I have been having some very deep personal problems. Anyway I'm back now and I am writing some new chapters as we speak- I will be updating (hopefully) this weekend!

But want I wanted to say now is

GO VOTE FOR THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS 2008!!

Because **VANESSA** is up for choice female hottie and **ZAC** is up for choice male hottie! Can you image the zanessa moment?!

But another couple (rihanna and chris brown) are also up for both hotties so go vote now!!) you can vote everyday until voting stops and this year YOU DON'T NEED TO GIVE AN ADDRESS!

All you have to give is your email and age. (under 19's but if your not, just say you are!!)

You have to go to the fashion & beauty section and if like me the first time you go to voting you are sent to movies then a tab next to it for tv click tv, and music will appear. Click music and fashion and beauty come up!

You have to select vaness/zac then press the vote button underneath (I'm not being rude by saying that, it took me a good 5 minuets to figure you had to vote separately for each one!)

If anyone has trouble finding the voting website pm me and I will send the link.

Pass this round guys we need as much support as possible! Also ashley isn't nominated, and neither is corbin monique or lucas.

If you want, you can just copy my instructions and past them on your profile/story etc.

I don't mind as long as the word is passed round because this is to good an opportunity to miss!

Rhianna xx


End file.
